La Red de la viuda
by Ephira
Summary: Zerafinna vive rodeada de amenazas de muerte, extorsiones, secuestros, robos, asesinatos, drogas, trata de personas, armas, tráfico ilegal. Ahora la Red le ha arrebatado todo lo que tiene. Anhela su venganza. De la mano de un amor enemigo y del ilegítimo tendrá que luchar por la confianza de nuevos y extraños aliados para obtener lo que quiere.
1. 3 al mes

**Hola, bienvenidos a mi fic. Es el primero que escribo. **

**Realmente espero que les guste; si notan algo extraño les ruego que me lo hagan saber.**

**Este fic es propiedad mía, pero el juego de Corazón de Melón y los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Sonó el timbre. Me levanté pesadamente de la cama y me calcé las pantuflas. Me acerqué a la puerta arrastrando los pies y presioné el botón de la contestadora.

-¿Si?- pregunté.

-Señorita Camilleri- dijo la impenetrable voz del recepcionista-Tiene un paquete.

-Ah, por favor mándemelo.

-En un momento sube el repartidor- continuó.

-Gracias.

Dejé el botón y tomé una bata del perchero. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Al abrirla, solo encontré una caja del tamaño de un refrigerador. La estudié con cuidado. No había pedido nada tan grande por internet últimamente así que probablemente era un error.

Me dirigí al teléfono cuando unas manos me taparon la boca desde atrás. Me quedé quieta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No digas nada o te mataré-dijo una voz.

Sentí algo que me presionaba la espalda. Intenté tranquilizarme. Alcé las manos en señal de que estaba indefensa.

-Bien.

Las manos me soltaron y presionaron más el arma contra mi espalda.

-No te muevas, es un cuchillo el que trigo en la mano.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres?- dije en voz baja.

-Empecemos por el dinero.

-Aquí no hay dinero- respondí indiferente.

-¿Cómo que no hay dinero?- dijo girándome para verme de frente- Más vale que cooperes.

El tipo traía un pasamontañas que sólo dejaba ver sus pequeños ojos grises. Me apuntó al cuello con el cuchillo.

-Aquí no hay dinero-repetí.

-A mi no me vengas con esas mentiras del demonio- dijo acercándose- Tu familia es tan rica que atrae a casi todos los mercenarios.

Comenzó a recorrer el cuchillo por mi cuello hasta llegar al escote de mi pijama.

-No me hagas hacerlo- dijo.

-Nadie te está obligando-respondí.

Con un movimiento rápido, le quité el cuchillo con maestría y lo apunté hacia él.

-No me hagas hacerlo-dije imitándolo.

Abalanzó un puño hacia mí. Utilicé el cuchillo y lo clavé en su muñeca. Soltó un alarido.

-Vaya cuchillo-dije en burla- ¿Lo tomaste de la cocina de tu madre?

Me abalancé sobre él y le clavé el filo en el abdomen. Lo derribé con un empujón y comencé a clavarle una y otra vez el cuchillo, haciendo que se convulsionara. Cuando por fin dejo de producir sonido alguno me levanté y salí del departamento. Saqué el celular y marqué el único número que tenía.

-¿Aló?-contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-Ro, dime que tienes ganas de limpiar sangre.

-¿Quién no las tendría?

-Te espero.

-Llego en dos horas- y colgó.

Caminé hasta mi departamento. Moví la caja gigante para despejar la entrada. Miré la sangre del suelo. Comencé a arrastrar al cadáver hasta la caja. Intenté no mirarlo a la cara. Y pensar que ese cuerpo creyó tener el control. Se me revolvía el estómago del olor a muerto. Al terminar de acomodarlo sellé la caja y la dejé afuera.

Ya era el tercer intento de robo que había "sufrido" e las últimas 2 semanas.

Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña. Amenazas de muerte, extorsiones, secuestros, robos, asesinatos, drogas, trata de personas, armas, tráfico ilegal; todo eso había forjado mi vida. Desde pequeña se me había instruido en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en manejo de armas. Pero lo mío no era ver la cara de las personas mientras se les escapa la vida, ni escuchar sus alaridos de dolor durante torturas. Lo mío era la programación. Podía entrar a cualquier red en segundos. Todo había comenzado con el interés por un Tamagochi y se convirtió en una serie de códigos de acceso para redes secretas. Mi departamento estaba repleto de pantallas táctiles y mandos por voz. Solía perder el tiempo la mayor parte del día en internet, desarrollando aplicaciones, descubriendo códigos. Usualmente me la pasaba metida en un proyecto o trabajo asignado por mi padre.

Ah, mi padre.

Él era la razón de una vida tan extraña.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo habían cinco familias que se habían aliado: Napoli, Lulianella, Valente, Bocca y Camilleri. De origen italiano, estas cinco familias habían forjado una relación muy extensa desde el tiempo de reyes, princesas, duques, castillos y demás. Eran todos ricos, numerosos y guapos. A pesar de todo, ellos nunca se preocuparon por comprarse títulos que les dieran importancia en sociedad. De igual manera, si alguna familia se metía en un aprieto, las otras intervenían como si fuera su mismo problema. Era una especie de gran familia; una gran red. Hasta que los Napoli intentaron controlar la Red. Todos sabían que se necesitaba una especie de líder, pero se habían abstenido de sacar el tema ya que -obviamente- todos querrían tener algo de control. Realmente ignoro lo que hicieron los Napoli, pero fueron asesinados. Toda sangre Napoli en la Tierra fue exterminada. Los Lulianella fueron los que pusieron la calma. En agradecimiento, las demás familias decidieron ponerlos como la cabeza de la Red. Al haber exterminado a los Napoli -familia con cierta afición por viajes y mujeres exóticas- sembraron terror en muchas partes del mundo, por lo que la Red comenzó a tratar con asesinatos, secuestros y demás. Como la Red nunca se dio tanto renombre, nunca se supo que existía, y es evidente que no convenía su descubrimiento. Nadie sabe nada, y si saben, la Red se encarga de que lo olviden.

Tiempo después, las mismas familias siguieron formando la Red. Los Lulianella residían en Valle de Aosta, Italia. Las otras familias se distribuyeron por todo el mundo. Los Valente en Estados Unidos y los Bocca en Francia. En el caso de los Camilleri, mis padres residían en Roma y yo vivía en Melbourne, Australia. No tenía un trabajo estable, ni una identidad fija. Nuevo trabajo, nuevo nombre.

Los Lulianella impusieron una norma para ahorrarse la repetición de lo que pasó con los Napoli: cada familia sólo podría tener un descendiente, en el caso de que sea mujer, se puede buscar algún varón. Los Lulianella eran numerosos, la esposa era la que llevaba el apellido. Tenía siete hijos. Para la mala suerte de seis de ellos, sólo uno viviría más allá de los 18. Los Valente -el hombre llevaba el apellido- tenían una hija y un hijo. La hija era adoptada ya que a la señora se le había considerado estéril hasta que quedó embarazada del varón; la niña ignoraba la existencia de la Red. Los Bocca eran solamente una pareja de ancianos -el hombre llevaba el apellido- con un nieto ilegítimo. Según tenía entendido, el único hijo de los ancianos dejó embarazada a una mujer. El hombre murió en una guerra -pues era soldado- y la mujer abandonó al hijo. Más tarde los ancianos encontraron al niño y descubrieron que la mujer había muerto por una sobredosis -se imaginarán la vida que llevaba-. En el caso de los Camilleri, mi padre era el que llevaba el apellido, y yo era hija única.

Había una relación casi nula entre los descendientes de cada familia. Sólo conviví con ellos durante mi infancia. Tengo vagos recuerdos, el chico Bocca tenía mi edad, se llamaba Kentin; de los Lulianella sólo alcancé a conocer a dos de ellos, Castiel -un año mayor que yo- y Santiago -dos años menor que yo-; a la niña Valente nunca la conocí, mi madre me había dicho que cuando ella tenía 5, nació su hermano, yo tenía 11 entonces. Kentin era con quien más jugaba, aunque los adultos no lo veían muy bien porque era el descendiente ilegítimo. Recuerdo la infinidad de veces que Castiel le rompió sus anteojos de fondo de botella. Castiel era muy altanero, al igual que su madre. Santi siempre lo seguía a todos lados como cachorrito. Cuando era niña, usaba un aparato dental que tenía que llevar siempre puesto, era una especie de paladar. A causa del aparatillo infernal, hablaba rarísimo. Castiel siempre se burlaba de mi manera de hablar, aunque él tenía frenillo y aún conservaba sus dientes de leche.

A los 10 años mi madre y yo nos mudamos de Roma a Toscana donde viví durante 4 años preciosos. Después me mudé a Australia y mi madre volvió a Roma con papá.

Nunca los extrañé. A veces iba a visitarlos -sobre todo para que papá me asignara un nuevo proyecto-. Desde que había llegado a Australia, no había mantenido contacto frecuente con mi familia o con la Red. Eso hacía a los ataques más sospechosos.

Caminé hasta uno de los ordenadores y abrí mi correo. Comencé a escribir.

"Asunto: WTH! Para: Bruno Camilleri L.

Hay un cadáver en la entrada de mi departamento. Es el tercero.

¿Dónde han estado ustedes todo el tiempo? -Z"

Pulsé en enviar. A los 5 minutos, llegó Rosalya.

-Hola _Sweetie_-dijo abrazándome.

-Hola Ro-respondí.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está?- dijo soltándome.

-Justo aquí.

Me moví para dejar ver el charco de sangre en proceso de secado.

-Bueno, manos a la obra.

Fuimos por equipo de limpieza y comenzamos a retirar la mancha.

Rosalya era mi mejor amiga. Era parte de la Red. Ella me había sido asignada como cuidadora cuando me mudé a Melbourne.

Se escuchó el timbre de la computadora y corrí a revisar la bandeja de entrada. Había una respuesta ya.

"Asunto: No uses siglas que no comprendo Para: Zerafinna Camilleri M.

Necesitamos tu presencia en Roma. Podremos charlar sobre esto más libremente.

Los boletos ya están comprados. Sales esta misma noche. Trae a Rosalya. -Bruno"

Suspiré.

-Ro ¿quieres ir a Roma?

Levantó la cabeza del suelo y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no?

* * *

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde. Ro y yo estábamos sentadas ya en nuestros asientos. En 15 horas más o menos estaríamos en Roma. Ro ya había caído dormida. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy incómoda. Nunca me gustó viajar en avión desde que vi esa película de Destino Final. Una chica rubísima de ojos azules se acercó.

-Señorita-dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes perfectamente alineados-¿Quiere una almohada?

-No gracias-respondí.

-Cualquier cosa, estamos para servirle.

Se alejó. Miré por la ventanilla al lado de mi. Sólo se veían nubes y un tono de azul entre estas. Me puse los audífonos y cerré los ojos.

Me sobresalté de golpe. Estaba sudando y se escuchaba Reptilia en mi reproductor. Inspiré hondo.

Miré hacia la derecha. Y Rosalya no estaba.

Miré hacia todos lados por encima de las cabezas de los otros pasajeros ya dormidos. No había rastro de su cabellera platinada. Me levanté y comencé a buscarla.

Me dirigí al baño. Probablemente ahí estaba. El seguro estaba en rojo por lo que supuse que así era. Me recargué en una de las paredes de los pasillos. No salía. Revisé mi reloj. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos. Toqué a la puerta.

-¿Ro?

De pronto se abrió y encontré a Rosalya dormida contra el escusado. Me acerqué y le tomé el pulso. La cargué y la puse en su asiento.

Busqué a la aeromoza de hacía rato. Llegué a la parte de Turista, pero todos estaban dormidos. Un perro pequeñísimo empezó a ladrar. Se liberó de los brazos de su dueña y corrió a lo largo del pasillo. Lo seguí. Por alguna razón, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. El perrito llego a una puerta y empezó a ladrarle. La abrí. Todos los empleados del avión estaban aplastados unos con otros. Todos dormidos. Sólo faltaba la azafata que me ofreció una almohada.

Algo me golpeó la espalda.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?

Me giré sorprendida y encontré a la chica con un tubo de metal en la mano. Sus ojos perfectamente maquillados reflejaban ira.

-Nada- respondí poniéndome en guardia.

-Pues verás-dijo con los dientes apretados-Mi jefe si.

-¿Y qué es lo que tu jefe necesita?-dije.

-Tu cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Abalanzó el tubo hacia mi cabeza. Lo detuve en el aire. Lo jaló para preparar otra estocada. Los pasajeros a nuestro alrededor estaban profundamente dormidos.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-pregunté señalando a los que nos rodeaban.

Sonrió socarronamente, se enderezó y acomodó detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones de cabello que se habían liberado de su perfecta coleta.

-Una infusión en las bebidas y un aerosol que provoca el sueño sobre las almohadas-respondió con autosuficiencia.

Comenzó a andar hacia mi, acorralándome contra el final del pasillo.

-¿Están realmente dormidos?

-Obviamente, no despertarán hasta dentro de unas horas.

"Excelente".

Subí por encima de los pasajeros que ocupaban la sección de en medio de asientos para cruzar al otro pasillo. Ella hizo lo mismo pero se atoró y cayó dolorosamente sobre el suelo. Intenté pasar por encima de ella antes de que se recuperara. Me jaló de la pierna haciéndome tropezar. Intenté liberarme, pero la fuerza de sus manos era sorprendente. Pateé su cara, provocándole un dolor agudo en la nariz. Probablemente se la había roto.

Me levanté y corrí hasta la sección de Primera Clase y cerré las mamparas que dividían al avión. Puse el seguro justo antes de que la azafata arremetiera contra mi. Esa debería entretenerla un poco. Me acerqué presurosa a mi asiento y busqué entre mi bolsa de mano. Ahí debía traer algo. "Bingo".

La azafata logró abrir la puerta y se abalanzó sobre mi con furia. La encaré y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de alcanzarme, rocié sobre ella el gas pimienta. Dio un respingo y comenzó a aullar de dolor. Le arrebaté el tubo y la tiré al suelo. La inmovilicé con mis piernas, tomé su cabeza y la giré con fuerza hasta escuchar "clack". Su expresión se petrificó y dejó de moverse al instante. Me levanté y comencé a sacar uno a uno a los otros empleados de su minúsculo confinamiento Metí a la aeromoza a la bodeguita y cerré la puerta. El perrito apareció de pronto junto a mi, y como si dijera "Ni se te ocurra tocarme a mi" volvió con su dueña. Volví a mi asiento e intenté dormir. Sólo quedaban pocas horas para llegar.


	2. Bienvenida

**Hola =w= **

**Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo.**

******Este fic es propiedad mía, pero el juego de Corazón de Melón y los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko.**

**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia. Disfruten.**

* * *

Llegamos por fin a Roma. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Rosalya nunca se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido en el avión al igual que los demás pasajeros. Los empleados se habían despertado unas horas después muy desconcertados.

Un chofer privado pasó a recogernos al aeropuerto.

Condujo por un largo camino hasta que estuvimos algo alejados del tumulto de la ciudad. Llegamos a la casa. El terreno de la casa era enorme. Estaba bardeado a todo lo largo y ancho. La casa contaba con sistemas de seguridad creados por mí. El edificio principal estaba en medio de una colina. Era una casa de dos pisos, y lista para albergar hasta 50 personas cómodamente. Era la casa de mi infancia, y parecía no haber cambiado nunca. Unos setos perfectamente cortados estaban a los lados del camino de grava que llevaba a la entrada de la casa.

El chofer se estacionó y nos abrió las puertas a Rosalya y a mi. Salimos del auto. Rosalya soltó un sonoro bostezo. Estiré las manos hacia arriba. La columna me tronó en un chasquido delicioso.

Se abrió la puerta y salió el anciano Bocca.

-_Buongiorno bella_-dijo caminando en mi encuentro. A pesar de haber vivido en Francia los últimos seis años, aún conservaba el acento italiano.

-_Ciao nonno_- respondí abrazándolo.

-Cada vez que te veo estás más guapa-dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gracias _nonno_-respondí halagada-¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Adentro querida, siguen dormidos.

Saludó a Rosalya y nos acompañó al interior de la casa. El anciano se llamaba Fiorentino Bocca Palma y su mujer Giovanna Ruotolo de Bocca. Ambos habían tomado el papel de abuelos para mi.

-_Bella_, deberían ir a tomar una ducha antes de reunirse con los demás.

-Está bien.

La casa estaba construida de una manera muy peculiar. La entrada era circular y se dividía en una escalera recta que bajaba y en unas escaleras que rodeaban la habitación y subían a las habitaciones; también tenía a la derecha un baño para las visitas. La escalera que bajaba, daba directamente a una sala de estar y un piano. Todas las paredes de esta sala estaban tapizadas por libreros atiborrados. Unas puertas de caoba conectaban con el gran comedor. A la izquierda del comedor, estaba la cocina que conectaba con la sala y comedor. Rodeando la planta de abajo, había un pasillo que conectaba con todos lados por medio de ventanales. Los techos eran altísimos en ambas plantas. El piso de arriba tenía 25 habitaciones grandísimas en cada lado del pasillo con una cama queensize y baño completo. Todas las habitaciones tenían ventanas que daban con el patio.

Ro y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la casa. A Rosalya le había tocado una habitación continua a la mía. Cada habitación tenía el nombre de su ocupante. La mía todavía tenía pegado el listón rosa al lado de la placa dorada. Entré con emoción. Los muebles eran al estilo victoriano. Eran blancos con los bordes dorados. El tocador tenía muchos perfumes y lociones. Uno de los cajoncitos tenía un cepillo plateado. La cama tenía unas sábanas color melón con detalles de encaje. El dosel era blanco y las cortinas que colgaban de él eran blancas y semitransparentes. El ropero contenía ahora ropa de mi talla minuciosamente elegida por mi madre y había un ventanal con vista al jardín cubierto con cortinas blancas.

Saqué mis cosas de las maletas y las acomodé con la otra ropa del ropero. Abrí un cajón y descubrí una colección de zapatos de la mejor clase. En lo que constaba a ropa, mi mamá era una experta. Entré al baño y abrí la llave de la ducha. Cerré la puerta con llave.

El agua fría me estimulaba. Utilicé de los shampoo's y jabones que mi madre había puesto, todos olían a mandarina y a flores. Permanecí unos minutos más bajo el agua. Rosa tocó a la puerta y salí.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No.

-Te espero abajo.

-Está bien.

Me di el lujo de ponerme uno de los vestidos de mamá. Iba hasta la mitad del muslo, era holgado, de color verde militar, y la tela era como denim pero más delgada. Me peiné -cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer- y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras dando ligeros brinquitos. Caminé hasta la sala. Me acerqué al piano y comencé a acariciar sus teclas. Cuando era niña, mi padre me había enseñado a tocar el piano. Me senté en el banquito y comencé a tocar "Para Eliza" de Bethoven. Me desanimé un poco al ver que no tenía la misma velocidad y exactitud que antes.

-¿Zerafinna?

Alcé la mirada. Kentin estaba al pie de las escaleras mirándome. Ya no llevaba lentes ni ése corte de honguito. Ahora era mucho más alto, con el cabello alborotado.

-Kentin-dije levantándome del banco.

-¿Cómo has estado?-dijo acercándose.

-No tan bien como tú.

Me dio un beso en cada mejilla y me tomó de las manos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dije sonriendo.

-Supongo que lo mismo que a ti-respondió- Tus padres nos han invitado a una cena y nos han permitido quedarnos aquí.

-Oh, me parece excelente.

-Si, es muy amable de su parte.

-¿Cómo está París?-pregunté.

-Infestado de enamorados-dijo con un gesto gracioso.

Nos reímos. Él tenía agarrada mi mano aún.

-¿Y Australia?-dijo.

-Pues he de decirte que no he visto ningún canguro-dije negando con la cabeza.

Se rió de mi comentario y me guió hasta el comedor.

-He escuchado que has tenido algunos percances- dijo en tono preocupado.

-Si, pero nada grave-dije haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

-Si, hace muchísimo que no te veía.

"Hace mucho que no venía."

-¿No has sabido nada de las otras familias?-pregunté.

-No mucho-dijo pensativo-Sólo que los Lulianella vendrán también.

Soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Vendrán sus hijos-frunció la frente-Son los hijos de Satán.

Me reí a carcajadas. La razón por la que a él no le agradaban era por Castiel.

-Al menos estoy yo-dije salvando la conversación.

-Si-sonrió-Estás tú.

Una sensación de incomodidad me embargó.

-_¡Bella!_-gritó nonno desde la cocina.

Kentin y yo nos sobresaltamos. Me soltó por fin y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Estaba todo como recordaba. Olía a pan y a miel. La radio estaba encendida sonando como fondo. Corrí hacia nonno.

-_Bella_, ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer el desayuno?-dijo nonno.

Se veía muy curioso con un delantal puesto y batallando con la batidora. De uno de los ventanales que daban con el patio apareció Ofelia.

-No quiere que yo le ayude-dijo poniendo una canasta con manzanas sobre la mesa.

Me acerqué y la abracé. Ella me cuidaba cuando yo era muy pequeña. Cuando hacía una rabieta y mi madre me castigaba, Ofelia me llevaba caramelos para consolarme. Aún conservaba esos tirabuzones rubios y la sonrisa encantadora a pesar de que unas arrugas de cansancio surcaban su rostro.

-Ah, mi niña-dijo acariciándome el cabello.

-Ya no es tan pequeña, Ofelia-dijo nonno.

-Para mi siempre será una niña-respondió señalándolo amenazante.

Nonno alzó las manos restándole importancia.

-Ya eres toda una mujer-dijo dándome un apretó en el hombro-Los muchachos se pelearán por tu atención-me guiñó el ojo.

Comencé a reír.

-¿No es así Kentin?-dijo mirándolo acusatoriamente.

Las mejillas del chico se tornaron rojas y me miró a los ojos.

-Apuesto a que si-contestó sin apartar la vista.

Ofelia asintió complacida con su respuesta.

-Ves-dijo susurrándome-Ya surtió efecto en este muchacho.

Sonreí. Ella también solía levantarme el ánimo cuando me sentía mal.

-Bueno-dijo nonno-Ofelia, deja que me ayuden en tu lugar.

-Ah no-dijo esta alejándose de mi-La cocina es mía.

Kentin y yo nos sentamos en una mesa viendo cómo nonno y Ofelia discutían por el control de las cosas para el desayuno. Volteé a verlo divertida y él me dedicó una sonrisa.

De pronto apareció Rosalya en la puerta de la cocina.

-Zerafinna-dijo muy seria-Tu padre te está buscando.

Me despedí de nonno y de Kentin y me reuní con Rosalya.

-Oye-me dijo mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo-El chico esta muy bien.

-¿Quién?¿Kentin?

-Si, y creo que él se ha fijado en ti también.

-Es extraño-le dije encogiéndome de hombros-Yo me había acostumbrado a su antigua apariencia.

-¿Lentes y peinado de hongo?¡No me jodas!

-Tranquila.

Me dedicó una mirada significativa justo antes de llegar al despacho de papá. Toqué a la puerta.

-Pase.

Las ansias me carcomían. Abrí la puerta y entré.

Encontré a papá oculto detrás de un periódico. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y carraspeé para llamar su atención. Bajó el periódico asomando sus ojos color azul turquesa enmarcados por unas gafas de armazón grueso. Me acerqué a su escritorio. Se levantó dejando a un lado su periódico. Me abrazó con ternura y me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-_Buongiorno_-dijo.

-Hola papá.

Se demoró unos minutos más en el saludo. Nunca había sido tan efusivo con los saludos con nadie, y yo no era la excepción. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Había tanta nostalgia en el aire que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Me liberó del abrazo y creí ver que se enjugaba una lágrima. Se me hizo extremadamente extraña su actitud. Me senté, recelosa.

-_Mamma mia_-dijo sentándose tras su escritorio-Cada vez más grande y más como yo.

Sonreí. Yo tenía el cabello color ceniza y la piel muy blanca -transparente diría yo- como mi padre. Me hubiera gustado sacar sus ojos, pero los tenía color marrón. Marrón común, normal, nada especial. Mi madre los tenía grises con vetas verdes.

-No estás nada mal papá-dije.

Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y largo. Tenía mechones plateados de canas, pero se confundía por el color natural de su pelo. Traía puesta una camisa color café y unos jeans.

-Los únicos a los que nos favorecen las arrugas somos los hombres.

Me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí.

Un silencio nervioso nos invadió.

-Bueno-dije-¿Querías verme?

Como si hubiera encendido su batería, se enderezó y comenzó a buscar entre unos papeles. Su mirada se tornó seria.

-Bien-comenzó-Con respecto a los ataques que has sufrido, aún no tenemos un culpable exacto. Esta persona u organización se mueve rápido.

Se acercó ligeramente y me miró con seriedad.

-Lo que voy a decirte, no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes a menos que yo muera.

Asentí.

-Bien, las únicas personas que tienen una idea del dinero, propiedades y demás posesiones que tenemos son las otras familias. Ni siquiera el gobierno tiene una idea. Así que los sospechosos principales son los Lulianella.

Como sabes, en éste momento ellos tienen siete hijos. Conforme a la regla que ellos mismos impusieron, sólo uno vivirá. Desde el principio se aclaró que sería el mayor, Castiel. Pero recientemente ha habido rumores de que Giulia ha considerado a su hijo Santiago, el que le sigue a Castiel. Nadie sabe con certeza si eso es verdad. Pero Castiel cumplirá 18 en un año, por lo que todos andan algo filosos. Aunado a esto, a la última cena que tuve con Giulia, no asistió su esposo. No hemos sabido nada de ellos en los últimos meses. Por eso es que los he invitado. Llegarán esta noche. Tú te encargarás de darles la bienvenida por tu madre y por mi, ya que estaremos en la ciudad. Dirás que fue una emergencia de último momento.

Mañana por la noche los invitaremos a Faceless. Todos irán menos los ancianos Bocca y los hijos pequeños Lulianella. Ahí te harás pasar por una acompañante y estarás con Santiago. Verás si puedes sacarle algo de información. Aprovecharemos el anonimato de los antifaces. Tendrás que parecer una chica despreocupada que pregunta por el simple deseo de proporcionar atención. ¿Dudas?

Me quedé pensativa analizando la información.

-Kentin comentó algo sobre una cena.

-Ah-dijo-Si, es un anzuelo. Será en tres días. Después de eso todos volveremos a nuestras vidas.

Sonrió levemente. Me comencé a hacer a la idea de lo que tendría que hacer.

-¿Y mamá?-pregunté después de una pausa.

Se relajó un poco.

-Tu madre debe estar en la cocina desayunando.

Asentí.

-Me ha dado mucho gusto verte papá.

Me sonrió con tristeza.

-Siempre serás bienvenida.


	3. Desconocido

**Hola gente Ü**

**Este es el tercer capítulo. Me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo -he de admitir que no me esmeré mucho, pero lo compensaré con el próximo-.**

**No sé lo que sean los Reviews, pero he visto que muchos escritores por acá los piden así que dejen sus "reviews". lel**

**Espero que les vaya gustando la trama =w=**

******Este fic es propiedad mía, pero el juego de Corazón de Melón y los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

-Así que ésta noche tendrás un encuentro con los de la otra familia-dijo Ro desde el marco de la puerta.

-Supongo.

Seguí sacando las cosas de mi maleta.

-Tienes una vida muy emocionante-dijo revolviéndose en su lugar.

-Si-dije con sarcasmo-Muy emocionante.

Rosalya se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello.

-Ése chico, Kentin, no está nada mal.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Solía ser diferente.

-Si he visto las fotos-dijo revisando las puntas de su cabello-Peinado de hongo, lentes de fondo de botella y complexión de un niño ¿No?

-Si-dije recordándolo.

-Pues está mucho mejor ahora-sentenció mirándome de reojo.

Me erguí para extender una blusa.

-Ahora es un poco intimidante.

-Deberías acercarte más a él.

Volví a inclinarme sobre la maleta para sacar más cosas.

-¿Y cómo era el otro chico?

-¿Qué chico?

-El que no se ve muy amigable-dijo haciendo una mueca.

Castiel, supuse.

-Pues era normal, creo-dije restándole importancia.

-¿Normal?-dijo poniéndose ahora rubor en las mejillas.

-Si-dije asintiendo-Normal.

-¿Y si ése tipo ahora está horrendo y usa lentes de fondo de botella?

La miré incrédula. Comenzamos a reír.

-Apuesto a que ha de tener una barriga más grande que un tanque de gas-dijo entre jadeos.

Me eché en la cama sosteniéndome el estómago. Ella se tiró al suelo riendo a carcajadas. Llegué a un punto en el que el estómago y las mejillas me dolían. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Kentin.

Me levanté de golpe. Rosalya en una milésima de segundo se trasladó del suelo a mi lado.

-Eh, si-dije al fin.

Entró y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Sonrió.

-Es como la habitación de una niña-dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Zerafinna tiene alma de princesa-dijo Rosalya.

La miré molesta. Kentin rió.

-No es así-dije tratando de excusarme.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo levantándose y acariciando el dosel de la cama-¿Qué si no?

-Simplemente a mamá le ha de haber parecido una pérdida de tiempo sacar todas estas cosas.

Kentin -sin dejar de reír- y Rosalya se dedicaron un mirada cómplice.

Me puse un cojín en la cabeza y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Solté un bufido. Sentí la cama mecerse por el peso de Rosalya acostándose a un lado mío.

-Sólo estábamos jugando-susurró a mi oído.

Me quité el cojín de la cara y me senté.

-Deberíamos bajar-dije calzándome los zapatos.

Me adelanté y comencé a correr por las escaleras. Crucé la sala y el comedor y salí al jardín. Miré hacia atrás. Ro y Kentin aún no me alcanzaban. Comencé a andar hacia los árboles que estaban al borde del jardín. No estaban muy juntos, por lo que todavía alcanzaba a ver la casa. La hojarasca seca crujía por mis pisadas. Caminé durante algunos minutos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran mis pisadas jugando con el silencio. Y otras pisadas. Me detuve. Las otras pisadas siguieron. Me recargué en un árbol de tronco grueso y esperé. De mi derecha salió una persona. Un chico. Una mata de cabello rubio coronaba su cabeza. Traía un traje de camuflaje y una de esas armas de largo alcance colgada al hombro. Hice mi respiración cada vez más lenta. Apreté los puños lista para lo que fuera. Una rama rompiéndose sonó detrás de mi._ Joder_. Pero no había sido yo. El chico se giró y sus ojos se posaron en mí inevitablemente. Su expresión se volvió fría.

-Nathaniel-susurró una voz a mis espaldas.

Era una chica.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo él. Tenía un acento que no pude reconocer.

-No te acerques demasiado o te verán.

Me dedicó una mirada fugaz.

-No lo hago-dijo él inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado-¿Me tomas por descuidado?

-No-dijo la chica, sonaba molesta-Simplemente no quiero que te suceda na...

-Y no lo hará-dijo interrumpiéndola-Ahora vuelve.

Me miró durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué hay ahí?-dijo la chica acercándose.

Se me fue toda la sangre a los pies.

-Nada que merezca tu atención-dijo él intentando alejarla.

Mis ojos acariciaron la corteza del árbol. Era lo suficientemente inclinado como para que yo pudiera trepar. Me giré con una rapidez alentada por desesperación y comencé a trepar. Lo hice con cuidado puesto que si hacía que el árbol se sacudiera, iba a echar todo a perder. Trepé con cuidado hasta una de las ramas más altas. La hojas me permitían ver lo que pasaba abajo, pero me escondían bien. La chica tenía el pelo castaño y estaba uniformada igual que el chico. Ella llegó hasta donde estaba él. Él la miró orgulloso.

-Te dije que no había nada-dijo-Ya deberías volver.

-Quería asegurarme-dijo ella.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy el que está a cargo de todo-dijo señalándola acusatoriamente.

-Por eso, pero todavía no es el día-dijo ella acomodándose el arma al hombro-No hay razón para estar rondando la casa de tan cerca.

-Creo que te he dicho que debías irte-dijo fríamente.

Ella dio media vuelta y se alejó. La seguí con la mirada hasta que ya no se distinguía movimiento. Suspiré. Algo estaba pasando.

-Ya puedes bajar-dijo el chico.

Empecé a bajar del árbol con cautela. Di un salto y aterricé de pie junto a él. Lo miré. Sus ojos eran color miel, demasiado dulces para su manera de ser. Su rostro tenía cierta semejanza con alguien. Era una de esas personas que uno está seguro de haber conocido ya pero no tienes idea de quién es.

Agarró el arma.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo.

Silencio.

Carraspeó.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Me miró por unos minutos.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es.

Su semblante se volvió más serio.

-Yo que tu, no haría más preguntas. Ahora responde.

Lo miré con recelo.

-Zerafinna-respondí.

-Nathaniel.

Me tendió una mano. Correspondí al saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo interrumpiendo el afable silencio.

-Salí a caminar un momento.

-Me refiero a cuál es tu relación con los Camilleri.

Dudé unos segundos.

-Soy la hija de Bruno Camilleri.

Un velo de desesperación cubrió su rostro.

-No deberías estar aquí-dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-No debo-dije-Pero heme aquí.

Me miró y comenzó a reír.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía-dijo al fin.

Me quedé petrificada. ¿Me conocía?

-¿Veía?-pregunté.

-Si, bueno, larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Me miró seriamente. Creo que se lo pensó durante un buen rato, porque su expresión cambiaba conforme se debatía.

-Veo que te ha crecido mucho el cabello.

Señaló uno de los mechones que descansaba sobre mi hombro. Seguí insistiendo con mi mirada.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Realmente no puedo-dijo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Tal vez me puedas decir quién es esa chica.

Su rostro adoptó una expresión divertida.

-¿Hablas de Mélody?

-Supongo que ése es su nombre.

-Si-dijo con un gesto-Es muy pesada a veces.

-Supongo que ha de ser pesado tener a una chica revoloteando como intento de guardaespaldas a tu alrededor.

-Si-asintió-Y supongo que tu supones muchas cosas.

-Suposiciones acertadas-señalé.

Sonrió. Aún había en sus ojos una expresión de...¿nostalgia?

Me revolví en mi lugar.

-Ya me voy-dije revisando mi muñeca, sin reloj.

-Supongo que debes-dijo.

Extendí mi puño.

-Nos vemos-dije.

Chocó su puño con el mío.

-Nos vemos-repitió.

* * *

El Jeep color negro se detuvo frente a la entrada. Aspiré profundamente. La noche era fresca y traía un vestido ligeramente más elegante que el de la mañana. el cual no contrarrestaba el frío. La puerta del auto se abrió. Bajó un chico vestido de traje y con el pelo color azabache. Supuse que era Castiel. Era ligeramente más bajo que yo. Su mirada era fría, como un halcón.

Se acercó a mí y me besó en ambas mejillas.

-_Ciao_-dijo cortante.

-Ciao-respondí.

-Castiel va a bajar en un momento-dijo señalando al auto-Voy a entrar.

¿No era Castiel? Asentí mientras el se giraba para entrar a la casa.

A continuación Castiel bajó del auto. También traía traje, pero bajo su saco llevaba una camiseta de una banda de rock. Y tenía el pelo teñido de rojo. Sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos y sonrió socarronamente.

-No sabía que habían contratado a un comité especial de bienvenida.

Se acercó. Me sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura, a pesar de mi casi 1.70. Giré los ojos.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Castiel-dije con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Ahórrate la cortesía-dijo con un gesto de la mano.

Comenzó a andar hacia la casa.

-¿Nadie más viene?-pregunté señalando el auto que ya se alejaba al estacionamiento.

-No, mis padres tuvieron que salir de último momento a Toscana y mandan una disculpa por su ausencia.

-Perfecto-mascullé.


	4. Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos

**Hola de nuevo ^^**

**Me he tardado mucho con este cap. U_U**

******Este fic es propiedad mía, pero el juego de Corazón de Melón y los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko.**

**Dejen Reviews!**

* * *

Le indiqué a un chico que subiera las maletas de Castiel y de Santiago a sus respectivas habitaciones. Me dirigí a la sala. Santiago estaba examinando los libros que contenía el librero y Castiel examinaba el interior del piano de cola.

-Siento mucho la ausencia de mis padres-dije-Han tenido una emergencia en Roma.

Santiago alzó la vista.

-Después de todo mis padres tampoco están, así que estamos iguales-dijo con voz fría.

Entonces vi sus ojos. Color miel. Como Nathaniel. Rehuyó a mi mirada.

-Tienen una excelente colección de libros-dijo tomando uno de ellos.

-Es una colección familiar-dije asintiendo.

Castiel seguía mirando el piano.

-¿Sigues tocando?-preguntó.

Se apartó y lo señaló. Me acerqué.

-Hace mucho que no lo hago-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sonrió de lado.

-Eso no evitará que te obligue a hacerlo.

Me senté en el banco frente al piano. Mis manos se pusieron frías como témpanos de hielo. Posicioné mis pies sobre los pedales. ¿Qué pensaba tocar? Dejé que mis manos se posaran sobre las teclas. Las yemas de mis dedos rozaron la madera. Y con parsimonia comencé a tocar. Mis dedos se movían guiados por una coreografía que había aprendido de memoria desde que era pequeña.

-Chopin-escuché susurrar a Castiel-_Nocturne_.

La comisura de mis labios se curveó formando una ligera sonrisa. Cada nota, cada sonido traía viejos recuerdos. Yo, sentada al piano. Mi padre a un lado. Castiel y Santi espiando por los ventanales. Kentin y Nonna sentados en un sofá escuchando. Ofelia deteniendo su apresurado quehacer y recargándose en la puerta. Mis metidas de pata acompañadas de una mueca en mi rostro. Papá diciéndome que no importaba. _"El show debe continuar"._

Mis dedos tocaron el último acorde. Alcé la vista. Santiago se había acercado y ahora estaba al lado de Castiel, que no dejaba de ver las teclas y a mi alternadamente.

-Nocturno no. 20-aclaró.

-Así es.

Deslicé mis manos por el acolchonado del banquito. El terciopelo del tapizado se veía algo viejo.

-Creo que es algo tarde-dije levantándome-Les mostraré sus habitaciones.

Santiago dejó el libro en una mesita antes de seguirme.

Subimos las escaleras y comenzamos a andar a través del pasillo. La primera habitación era la de Santiago. La segunda a la derecha.

-Es esta-dije señalando la placa con su nombre sobre la puerta.

-Ya veo-respondió-Gracias.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo a la habitación. Se escuchó el chasquido del seguro.

Volteé hacia Castiel.

-¿Desde cuándo es tan frío?-pregunté.

-¿Santiago?-aclaró-No lo sé, creció.

Andamos hacia su habitación en silencio. Se encontraba dos habitaciones a la derecha de la mía.

-Es esta-dije señalando la placa-Descansa.

Di la vuelta.

-¿Qué no me acompañas adentro?-escuché.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer-respondí sin mirar atrás.

-Te sorprenderías.

Sonreí.

* * *

Me puse los tacones. Eran demasiado altos. Con ellos alcanzaba fácilmente el metro ochenta. Me levanté procurando no dar ningún traspié y me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo. El vestido que llevaba era color azul marino con ligeros destellos. Era de una tela vaporosa y ligera. Parecía incluso que era bruma que danzaba al compás de mis pasos. Además del vestido y los zapatos, llevaba puesta una peluca rubia. Me rasqué la cabeza moviendo la peluca y me acomodé las ondas atrás de los hombros. Era increíble lo real que se veía.

Salí de la habitación y encontré a Kentin sentado en una silla con la cabeza recargada sobre su mano. Me miró y se levantó rápidamente. Traía un elegante traje color azul, casi negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-Vaya-dije mirándolo-Que elegante.

-Gracias-sonrió-Tu me ganas por mucho.

Sonreí.

-Aunque prefiero tu cabello normal.

Se acercó y me puso un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

-Supongo que tenemos que bajar-dije.

-Si, nos están esperando.

Me tendió un antifaz. Me lo puse y él me hizo lo mismo con otro antifaz. Ésa era la temática del lugar. Se llamaba Faceless porque las personas usaban una máscara o antifaz para cubrir sus rasgos distintivos y poder andar libremente por el club. También habían chicas o mujeres que hacían de acompañantes de los clientes que visitaran el lugar.

Comenzamos a andar por el pasillo. Muchas voces llegaban como un murmullo desde la planta baja. Desde donde estábamos, podíamos ver la enorme araña que pendía del medio del techo. Presionó el botón para llamar al elevador. Cuando se abrieron las puertas salió un chico con una máscara de fantasma de la Ópera. Me sonrió sugestivamente con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Kentin movió su mano a mi cintura y me acercó a él. Me sorprendió la cercanía.

Entramos al elevador. No movía su mano de mi cintura. Se mantenía firme. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron frente a nosotros. Una canción de violín ambientaba el espacio. Su agarre se suavizó conforme bajábamos.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Retiró su mano y salimos del elevador. La planta de abajo, era una sala circular con . La mayoría de ellas eran hombres de traje y las chicas que los acompañaban. Algunos se reunían en las mesas, otros se acercaban a la mesa de billar. Había otras actividades para pasar un buen rato. Kentin y yo avanzamos entre algunas personas. De pronto una chica con el pelo negro azulado y corto me tomó del brazo y me jaloneó.

-_¿Dove sei stato?_-dijo en perfecto italiano.

Miré a Kentin extrañada.

-Ahhh-dijo la chica reparando en Kentin-Ya veo.

Soltó una risilla.

-No pierdes el tiempo.

Me guiñó un ojo a través del antifaz y se dirigió a Kentin.

-_Ragazzo_-llamó-Cuida bien de _Angie._

Kentin asintió.

-No hay problema.

Volví al lado de Kentin.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-preguntó acercándose a mi oído.

-No tengo idea-dije negando con la cabeza.

Seguimos nuestro trayecto hasta el centro de la sala. Había una mesa de póker donde se estaba desarrollando un juego muy acalorado.

Mi madre estaba sentada frente a la mesa acompañada de otros tres jugadores. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo estilo sirena y un antifaz negro con plumas y brillantes. Cuando me reconoció inclinó la cabeza.

Uno de los jugadores tenía el cabello rubio y algo largo, y por debajo de su máscara asomaba una piel bronceada. Todos alrededor estábamos expectantes a cualquier movimiento. Algunas personas murmuraban sobre la exageración con respecto a la apuesta.

Mamá se inclinó, miró sus cartas una vez más. Volteó sus cartas mostrando un perfecto Royal flush. Uno de los jugadores escupió al suelo con desdén. Otro comenzó a reír como histérico. El rubio sonrió de lado y dio un sorbo a su vino.

-Ha sido un placer jugar con ustedes-dijo mamá sonriendo.

-El placer ha sido mío-respondió el rubio.

Los tres firmaron unos cheques y se los entregaron a mamá.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Síganme.

Dejamos atrás al resto de los jugadores. En ése mismo instante aparecieron por la puerta Castiel y Santiago. Santiago traía puesta una máscara plateada. Castiel estaba peleando con los broches de la suya para acomodarla. Mi madre se volvió hacia ellos.

-Miren a qué tenemos aquí-dijo acercándose a ellos-Han llegado por fin.

-Gracias por la invitación-dijo Castiel muy serio.

-Por nada. Les pediré que aguarden un momento, mientras pidan algo o entreténganse, en un momento llegarán sus acompañantes.

Ambos asintieron. Castiel me miró. Mamá nos alcanzó a Kentin y a mi y nos dirigimos a su despacho. Pasamos a un lado de donde estaban Santiago y Castiel.

-Castiel, hoy es, asegúrate de no perder de vista a...-Alcancé a escuchar antes de entrar al despacho.

Mamá cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Muy bien-dijo quitándose el antifaz-Rosalya, sal por favor.

Rosalya apareció por una puerta diferente. Traía el pelo recogido, un vestido negro ajustado y un antifaz plateado.

-Rosalya estará con Castiel y Zerafinna con Santiago-indicó-Yo estaré con Kentin cuidándolas de cerca.

Todos asentimos. Ro y yo salimos juntas. Muchas personas miraban a Rosalya. Realmente se veía encantadora.

-Me toca el más guapo-susurró.

-Sobre todo-dije sarcástica.

-Vale, que está más guapo que su hermano menor.

Me dio un empujón con sus caderas.

-No te queda el rubio-dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Algo parecido me dijo Kentin.

Me dedicó una mirada significativa.

-Qué gesto más romántico-dijo.

-Sólo lo dijo por cortesía-dije restándole importancia.

-Vaya que no eres inteligente-dijo suspirando.

Ahora fui yo la que le dio el empujón con las caderas. Reímos.

La chica de antes estaba ahora con Castiel. Éste sólo la ignoraba. La chica revoloteaba a su alrededor tratando de llamar su atención. Rosalya bufó.

-Si que es popular.

Reí.

Me adelanté con la chica. Castiel me miró por encima de la cabeza de ella.

-Ey-dije llamándola-Un hombre te estaba buscando.

-Pero estoy ocupada-dijo en un puchero.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Agh, está bien-dijo rendida-Vuelvo en un momento señor-dijo a Castiel.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-dijo Castiel con muy poca cortesía.

Ella lo miró tratando de ignorar la "ofensa".

-Laeti-respondió con autosuficiencia.

-Bien _Lucy_, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer-dijo instándola a que se alejara.

Ella soltó un chillido y se alejó apresurada.

-Gracias por quitármela de encima-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Por nada, con su permiso.

Me alejé de él para dirigirme con Santiago. Me detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿No serás mi acompañante?-preguntó.

En ese momento Rosalya se puso enfrente de él.

-Hoy estaré con usted-dijo Ro.

Castiel la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

-¿No te conozco?-preguntó desconcertado.

Rayos.

-Aún no ha tenido el placer-respondió ella.

Castiel por fin me soltó. Dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Tú no lo has tenido-respondió.

Aproveché la distracción para alejarme. Busqué con la mirada a Santiago. Había tantas cabezas, tantos antifaces. Unas manos se posaron en mis hombros. Me giré sorprendida. El rubio del póker me miraba a través de su máscara.

-¿Estás perdida?

Su voz era suave, pero con un atisbo de emoción.

-No-respondí-Busco a alguien.

-Ah, yo también ¿Por qué no buscamos juntos?

Asentí algo recelosa. Se puso al lado mío y comenzamos a deambular por el lugar en silencio. Mis ojos se movían de antifaz a antifaz buscando a Santiago. ¿Cómo se había podido desaparecer? Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me guiaba hacia una de as oficinas. Escuché cerrarse la puerta tras de mi. Me giré rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunté.

-Nos escondemos un momento-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Caminó esquivándome y se sentó atrás del escritorio. Lo miré molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La verdad es que me gustaría que esperaras aquí conmigo durante unas horas-respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Una corazonada tal vez.

Sacó un puro de su saco y lo prendió con un encendedor que había en el escritorio. Se quitó la máscara. Me senté frente a él.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Dakota, pero dime Dake.

-Bien _Dakota_, la "corazonada" ¿qué tiene de importante?

Me miró molesto.

-Mira Zerafinna, yo sólo quiero ayudar-dijo señalándome con su puro-¿Quieres morir? Ve afuera y encara a la muerte, mándale un saludo de mi parte de una vez.

¿Morir?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Estás idiota? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Hoy es el día-dijo sonriendo-Todo meticulosamente planeado, hoy todo culmina. ¿No te has preguntado por qué ha pasado lo que ha pasado?¿Por qué tan apresurado? Tu padre trata de protegerte, es cierto, por eso estoy aquí. Pero el no decirte nada, el ocultarte todo cuesta caro.

Lo miré unos segundos. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

Los ataques que había sufrido.

Mi padre había estado muy extraño cuando llegué.

Castiel estaba por alcanzar los 18.

No todos los Lulianella habían venido.

Contacto perdido con los Valente.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Todo se vio interrumpido por un gran estruendo en el salón de afuera. Gritos, voces, disparos, golpes, cristales rotos. Me apresuré a la puerta pero Dake me detuvo.

-Yo que tu no lo haría.

Me soltó lentamente. Pegué mi oído a la puerta. No se distinguía nada entre tanto alboroto. Algo se estrelló contra la puerta por lo que di un traspié. Dake me sostuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando allá afuera?

-Algo no muy bueno-respondió apartándome de la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio. Tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia una segunda puerta. Empezaron a forzar la puerta principal. Entramos por la otra y la cerró tras nosotros. Se acercó a un equipo de sonido y puso play. Música instrumental comenzó a sonar en volumen algo alto. Se acercó a mi y comenzó a alborotar la peluca. Me recargó contra una mesa y bajó uno de los tirantes de mi vestido. Revolvió la tela de mi vestido. Sentía su aliento en mi cuello. Se escuchó cómo habían logrado vencer la primera puerta. Se abalanzaron sobre la segunda. Miré con desesperación a Dake. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Recogió mi vestido y puso una mano sobre mi pierna desnuda. Comenzó a besar mi cuello. En ése momento irrumpieron en la habitación. Eran al menos 5 personas uniformadas y con armas. El que los guiaba era Nathaniel. Nos apuntó con su arma. Dake se apartó un poco.

-¿Les importa?-dijo apuntándome.

Nathaniel dudó y luego bajó el arma.

-Vengan con nosotros-dijo girándose.

Dake me guiñó un ojo y se alejó de mi. Ambos comenzamos a caminar entre los uniformados. Lo volteé a ver. Puso sus dedos sobre sus mejillas e hizo una cuenta regresiva con sus dedos. Cuando llegó al uno, se giró rápidamente y golpeó al que estaba detrás de él. Reaccioné e hice lo mismo. Los otros nos comenzaron a atacar. Mientras Dake derribaba a uno, otros tres se abalanzaron sobre mi. Tres golpes en puntos estratégicos y estaban fuera del juego. Nathaniel fue el siguiente. Tiró del pelo de la peluca dejando al descubierto mi cabello real. Me miró con desconcierto.

-Hola-dije.

Arremetí contra él. Di una patada atinando a su estómago que lo mandó directo al suelo. Su arma había salido volando algunos metros más lejos.

-Zerafinna-dijo estrujando la peluca.

Empezó a levantarse torpemente poniéndose a cuatro patas. Lo golpeé en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Me erguí y miré a Dake. Había terminado con los otros dos y estaba prendiendo un segundo puro.

Miré a mi alrededor. El ambiente cálido de antes había desaparecido por completo. Cadáveres esparcidos por todo el lugar. Sangre. Casquillos de balas. Cristales hechos añicos. Vino desparramado. Miradas sin alma. Busqué a Rosalya. No se veía por ningún lado. Tampoco Kentin, ni mi madre, ni Castiel ni mucho menos Santiago.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunté.

-Nos iremos de aquí.

Caminamos hacia la salida. La puerta estaba deshecha literalmente. No había nadie afuera, ni un alma. Dake me condujo a través de la lateral del edificio hasta donde una Harley-Davidson color negro mate nos esperaba.

-Súbete-ordenó.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-dije obedeciendo.

Agarró el casco que colgaba del manubrio y me lo entregó.

-Lo siento, no suelo llevar acompañantes.

Me lo puse. Encendió el motor y arrancó a gran velocidad. Mi vestido ondeaba tras de mi y el aire me picaba en los ojos. Condujo hasta llegar a la carretera camino a casa. Medio kilómetro antes de llegar se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.

-Estamos yendo a boca de lobo-dijo-No podemos llamar la atención a menos que queramos morir.

Ocultó su motocicleta al lado de la carretera. Continuamos caminando. Por fin alcanzamos los portones de la propiedad -obviamente abiertos de par en par-. Se detuvo.

-Aquí te esperaré-dijo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué? No me mires así. ¿Crees que soy inmortal?

-Nos vemos en un rato-dije dándole la espalda.

-Si no vuelves en una hora, iré a por ti-advirtió.

-No será necesario.

-Toma precauciones.

Caminé a lo largo del camino de grava. Me quité los tacones. ¿Cómo los había soportado todo el rato?

Por fin divisé la casa. Tenía todas las luces de la planta baja prendidas. Había muchas camionetas estacionadas afuera y había más uniformados que en Faceless. Me acerqué todo lo que pude y me oculté tras un seto. Mamá, Kentin, Nonna, Nonno y Papá estaban arrodillados en una hilera. Frente a ellos estaba la chica que acompañaba a Nathaniel el otro día. Un tipo armado salió de la puerta principal con Ofelia arrastrando de un brazo. Ella oponía tanta resistencia como sus fuerzas le permitían. El tipo la azotó contra la grava al lado de Nonna provocándole un aullido de dolor.

Silencio. De una de las camionetas apareció Castiel y Santiago. Ambos seguían de traje. Santiago le hizo una seña a otro chico. Éste golpeó a papá en la mejilla haciéndolo caer. Mamá gritó aterrorizada.

-¡CÁLLATE MUJER!-gritó el chico.

Apreté los puños.

-Bien-dijo Santiago dando un paso al frente-¿Dónde está Zerafinna?

Silencio. Una seña más y papá se reencontraba con el suelo.

-¡Contesta!

Alzó la cara.

-Intenta encontrarla.

Lo volvieron a golpear. Sentía la sangre hervir en mis venas. Miré a Castiel. Se mantenía imperturbable y con la mirada puesta en otro lado. "Hijo de puta".

-Bueno-dijo Santiago sacándome de mis pensamientos-Empecemos con la cuenta regresiva.

Caminó directo hacia Nonno con el bruto golpeador pisándole los talones.

-Últimas palabras-dijo Santiago.

Nonno volteó a ver a Nonna y a Kentin. Sonrió.

-Los amo.

Un disparo.

La boquilla del arma del tipo soltaba un ligero humillo. El cuerpo vacío de Nonno estaba desparramado en el suelo. Lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Nonna. Desconsolada, abrazó a Kentin. Éste la recibió y estrechó contra sí. En su expresión había dolor.

Santiago, seguido por el otro, caminó hacia Nonna esta vez. Kentin se aferró más a Nonna. El tipo los separó a la fuerza. Kentin se levantó y lo golpeó.

"Oh no".

De un lugar, apareció la chica que había visto con Nathaniel y ayudó al otro. Kentin oponía mucha resistencia. Rápidamente, la chica sacó una pistola y disparó. El cuerpo sin vida de Nonna cayó al suelo. Kentin cayó de rodillas frente a éste. Silenciosas lágrimas brillaban en su rostro. Tomó la cabeza de Nonna y la comenzó a arrullar. Para entonces mamá estaba hecha un manojo de llantos.

El tipo se sostenía la nariz de donde escurría un poco de sangre. Se acercó con rabia y puso la pistola contra la cabeza de Kentin.

-Hazlo-dijo Kentin.

Cargó el arma y puso el dedo en el gatillo.

-Espera-dijo Santiago.

El tipo lo miró desconcertado.

-¿No lo vamos a matar?-preguntó confundido.

Santiago se acercó a Kentin y jaló de su cabello para encararlo.

-Un simple ilegítimo no nos servirá de nada.

Dijo "ilegítimo" saboreando cada letra. Recubriéndolas de veneno antes de dispararlas al aire.

Kentin le escupió en el ojo. Santiago le soltó y se limpió. Sonrió socarronamente.

-Eso no me detendrá-dijo con autosuficiencia.

Hizo una señal y el tipo, junto con otros más, se lo llevó por el camino de grava. Kentin luchaba por soltarse.

La chica de antes se acercó a Santiago. Éste caminó hacia Ofelia. Ella lo miraba enojada.

-Niño malcriado-le dijo escupiendo las palabras.

Él hizo una señal a la chica. Ella disparó rápidamente. En un segundo, el cuerpo de Ofelia yacía en el suelo.

-Ella nunca miente-dijo mamá con ira.

Otro disparo.

Santiago volteó a ver a la chica.

-Tranquila.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Papá mantenía la vista hacia el frente. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Santiago caminó parsimoniosamente hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Últimas palabras?

Papá cerró los ojos.

-El show debe continuar.


End file.
